Sueño
by ProjectDiva
Summary: Un extraño sueño tiene Claire... pero no conoce quienes aparecen en el... extraño... /Kanda x OCC/ 0% romance jajaja


¡Hola! Amm este fic se me ocurrió para presentar por adelantado a mi OCC que aparecerá en Destiny próximamente jeeje…

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Kattsura. Si me perteneciera, Kanda se le hubiese declarado a Lenalee apenas regresó de Mattel (así se llamaba la ciudad donde se escondió con Alma ¿no?). Hubiese dado señales de vida de Lavi en el capítulo 211 y… ¡No te pertenece! ¡Ya deja de soñar!

* * *

><p><strong>Un Sueño con Kanda<strong>

_**º**_

_**º**_

_Hoy lunes 5 de diciembre, a quien sabe que horas de la noche, tuve mi primer sueño con Kanda-sama. Fue una dulce agonía el tenerlo tan cerca y poderlo tocar… pero al despertar caer en la dura realidad de mi vida._

_**º**_

_**º**_

Es una casa, tamaño mediana, color mostaza, amplio y verde jardín con rejas negras; dentro de ésta hay un living comedor, una amplia cocina, un lavadero y un solo baño, para la cantidad de habitaciones que son seis en total.

El dormitorio más apartado, es el que está conectado con la cocina y el lavadero (seguido le viene la habitación) que sirve para los invitados.

_Vivo sola._

En un trágico accidente murieron toda mi familia; ese día, todos habían organizado un paseo familiar. Yo me negué rotundamente, ya que odio los paseos familiares, a asistir y se marcharon dejándome al cuidado de la casa, pero recién al siguiente día me enteré por una vecina que mi familia se había quedado en un hotel y que éste se había ido abajo gracias a una explosión de gas y que lamentablemente no habían quedado sobrevivientes.

_Me dejaron sola._

Me habían dicho que habían sido unos monstruos, pero eso era algo difícil de creer. Me quedé a cargo de todo y rentaba las habitaciones para los viajeros que generalmente pasaban por el lugar buscando refugio. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que…

Cierto día un extraño hombre me dejó al cuidado de un joven de cabellos largos y lisos, color negro azulado, amarrados en una perfecta cola de caballo alta, de finos rasgos orientales y piel blanca; delgados pero fuertes brazos se dejaban lucir al no ser cubiertos por prenda alguna, y su torso bien marcado, pero no exagerado, se notaba a trabes de la delgada camisa azul oscura que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Desvié mi mirada al sentir la penetrante mirada de él que al parecer también me analizaba, pero decidí mirar sus ojos y me encontré con un par de orbes de un profundo color negro que tenía un aspecto frío y que me analizaban de arriba abajo lentamente. La vergüenza y el miedo se hicieron presentes en mi interior.

El hombre se blancos cabellos y de lentes se retiró y me dejó al extraño joven analizador, me armé de valor y le tomé la mano para guiarlo hasta su habitación, ante las quejas de este y todo.

-Ésta será tu habitación… tiene un closet amplio y… ten, la llave por si quieres privacidad - le dije entregándole la llave. El chico se adentro más y dejó sus maletas junto a la cama mientras yo le seguía con la mirada.

-¿Qué? - hablo, por fin, fríamente sin voltearse

-¡Ah!... Bueno… es que no se tu nombre y… - pero fui rápidamente interrumpida.

-Kanda - soltó un suspiro y se volteó para mirarme fijamente.

-Kan…da… Kanda ¿No tienes apellido? - pregunte ingenua. Note que frunció el seño y recordé que no me había presentado - bueno yo… yo me llamo Claire Cross, pero por favor… dime de cualquier forma… menos por mi nombre - lo ultimo me salio como una lastimosa petición mientras que tenía mi mirada perdida por cualquier lugar. Sentí que él suspiraba cansadamente.

-Yuu Kanda… pero llámame Kanda - mi mirada se dirigió hacia él un poco sorprendida, pero luego sentí una alegría extraña y le sonreí.

-Kanda-kun se que debes estar muy cansado… pero luego… ¿Te gustaría ir a conocer la ciudad conmigo?

-¿kun…? - preguntó un poco sorprendido y un poco molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dije mal? Perdón pero se que los japoneses usan honoríficos… pero no los se todos… ¡Ah! Debo usar "sama" - me miró mucho más sorprendido - Kanda-sama. - vi que toda la sorpresa se cambió por una expresión de enfado.

-Sólo dime Kanda y no le agregues nada - suspiró pesadamente, por segunda vez - ahora… ¿podrías dejarme solo? - más que petición había sonado como una orden… pero me resbalo, como esponja húmeda en un cristal limpio.

-Bien… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidamos - reí avergonzada - dime… ¿Irás conmigo a la ciudad? - volví a preguntar y Kanda me miró con fastidio, pero lo volví a ignorar - ¿Qué deseas para la cena? - agregué otra pregunta al no recibir respuesta alguna. Kanda cambio su rostro fastidiado a uno mas relajado.

-Soba… - casi no le oí, pero algo entendí.

-¿Sopa? ¿De que la quieres? ¿Carne, Pollo o ver…? - pero me interrumpió.

-¡Soba! - me corrigió algo enojado, di un saltito del susto por el grito del japonés.

-¿S-Soba? ¿Qué rayos es "Soba"? - pregunte pero antes de recibir respuesta alguna agregué - bueno… ¡Entonces iremos al centro de la ciudad para averiguarlo! En media hora nos iremos para que alcancemos a llegar temprano para preparar tu cena Kanda. - salí de la habitación dejando a Kanda con la palabra en la boca.

Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, pero algo me golpeó la cabeza y todo quedo en tinieblas. Cuando abrí los ojos, nuevamente, cosa que me costo mucho ya que me pesaban toneladas, Kanda me tenía entre sus firmes brazos y sentía que se movía mucho, por lo que talvez estaba corriendo. Subí mi mirada y él tenía la mirada fija en el frente. Volví a bajar la mirada bruscamente, pero por causa del dolor mi cuerpo buscó rápidamente el de Kanda y lo abrase fuertemente buscando protección o tal vez pensé que con eso podía disminuir el fuerte dolor.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Tu cabello me molesta a visión! - mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y lo solté rápidamente - no te sueltes, afírmate de mi, éste lugar ya no es seguro; solo no te cruces en mi campo visual o simplemente te dejo aquí tirada.

-¿Eh?- mire por sobre el hombro de Kanda vi una escena desgarradora: cuerpos humanos regados por todos lado mientras que unos monstruos, unos grandes con cañones y otros como con armaduras, mataban y devoraban a los que aun vivían. Mí vista comenzó a nublarse y un frío recorrió toda mi espalda para luego apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo - no me siento bien… - susurre cuando un mareo se hizo presente - tengo miedo… - volví a susurrar. Kanda juntó con más fuerza nuestros cuerpos y pude sentir su calor, haciéndome sentir un poco más tranquila.

-Tranquila, ya revisare esa herida… y no seas miedosa, esto ya terminara… Chibi… - sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, pero… me molestó un poco el apodo que usó para referirse a mí. Luego caí en la cuenta.

-¡¿Herida? - mis manos recorrieron desesperadas cada parte de mi cuerpo, partiendo desde la cabeza y descendiendo hasta llegar al torso donde al apenas tocar siento húmedos los dedos y un dolor punzante en el sector, nublándome la vista obligándome a soltar un grito agudo de dolor. - ¡AHH! - tenía un corte no tan profundo, pero lo suficiente como para permitir escapar mucha sangre de mi cuerpo - Kan-da… ¿Qué… pasó?

-Uno de esos "Akumas" te golpeó para llevarte con él pero me puse en su camino. Te utilizo como escudo, tal vez pensando que yo no te haría nada - su voz sonó indiferente - pero te hice ese corte. De la impresión te soltó y aproveché para destruirlo… y aquí nos ves - un frío recorrió mi espalda nuevamente, no por el dolor, sino por la ¿sádica? Sonrisa que traía en sus labios mientras contaba lo sucedido. Le iba a reclamar pero un fuerte movimiento de la tierra nos hizo perder el equilibrio, pero Kanda fue más rápido y pudo estabilizarse ágilmente. - afírmate bien, esto se pondrá un poco agitado - comenzó a correr más rápido. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver una enorme luz verde salir del suelo, destruyendo a todos los monstruos con sus ondas expansivas.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunte asustada.

-Inocencia, de seguro fue el Moyashi o Lenalee - una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y para mi suerte logre visualizarla. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero solo asentí.

Después de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos en una casa sin habitante alguno, las ventanas rotas y todo desordenado. Me recostó en el sofá con delicadeza pero aun así sentí dolor y él lo notó. Fue por un maletín de primeros auxilios, que toda casa debe tener, pero lo malo era encontrarlo. Después de 15 minutos logró encontrarlo y él ya con un 5% (de un 100%) de su "buen humor". Tomó mi camisa y rasgó la manga para luego ponerla en mi boca.

-Muérdela y no grites - su voz sonaba un poco molesta, mientras sostenía con la otra mano una botella de alcohol.

-Espera… - saqué la tela de mi boca - ¿alcohol? Sólo dame unos minutos de descanso… esto se curará sol… ¡GYAA! - grité a más no poder. Él estaba vertiendo el líquido en la herida. Tomé rápidamente la tela y la mordí con toda la fuerza que mis dientes me permitían. Kanda me miró y soltó un suspiro.

-Es solo un corte poco profundo - su voz sonaba tranquila. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-_¡Claro! Como a ti no te están vertiendo alcohol en la herida puedes decir eso con tranquilidad… pero… ¡ya veras! Esto no se queda así_ - pensé mientras gimoteaba, evitando el llanto. Ahora lo vi preparando la aguja para suturar la herida…; sentí frío, mucho frío, miedo y el dolor no desaparecía. De pronto todo se fue nublando hasta que todo se hizo tinieblas.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos ¿Cuánto dormí? Ni idea ¿Dónde estaba? No lo se ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el vientre?… Esa pregunta hizo eco en mi mente, abrí lo ojos con sorpresa (horror más que nada).

-La herida… - aun sin levantarme, llevé una mano para tocar la zona, encontrando un vendaje cubriendo esa parte de mi cuerpo. Vergüenza. El vendaje cubría desde el ceno izquierdo hasta la cadera del lado derecho. El corte había sido en diagonal y se notaba porque bajo la venda había una especie de algodón que recorría toda esa zona. - Kanda… - murmure. Comencé a buscarlo lentamente con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Volví a buscarlo, pero sin éxito. Intente incorporarme, pero un mano en mi hombro me lo impidió, asustándome de sobremanera - ¡Kanda! - grité llamándolo muy asustada.

-Tranquila, aun no me eh ido - su voz era tranquila, pero su cara decía otra cosa - no vuelvas a gritar - ahora su voz era molesta. Waw, nunca pensé que ese tipo podría calmarme aun y cuando tuviese un genio de los mil demonios.

-Lo siento… que alivio - suspire y sonreí. Kanda bufó y eso me causo gracia, haciéndome reír - ¡Gyaa! - el dolor hizo acto de presencia por forzar a mi estomago a que hiciera tal esfuerzo por la risa.

-Tsk, Tonta - por alguna extraña razón, eso me causo más risa, cosa que le sorprendió, y estaba entre las carcajadas y los gimoteos de dolor, pero la risa no cesaba. De repente sentí su presencia muy cerca de la mía, dirigí mi mirada a el dejando de reír de inmediato. Vi que su mano iba hacia mi cara, pero un fuerte estruendo y un movimiento brusco del piso, nos interrumpió.

_La casa se venía abajo, como pude salí de mi cama corriendo fuera de la casa. Esas cosas, las que aparecían en mi reciente sueño, habían aparecido. Akumas. Esto era de lo peor._

_Nunca pensé que esas cosas existieran en este mundo, pero había dejado de sorprenderme cuando ese extraño poder que tenía en mis manos se había despertado. Pero eso era ya mucho. Sólo había que correr y esconderse… ¿Qué más podría hacer?_

* * *

><p>Bueno este fic… es un adelanto de la OCC de Destiny… es como raro que lo haga ahora… pero bue…<p>

Amm el sueño… en realidad es mío… yo soñé con Kanda… pero mejor le doy el sueño a Claire. Quien por cierto no tiene relación alguna con Mariam Cross


End file.
